The Violet Stand
by Sys-Pin
Summary: A made up side plot on K, where the Purple Clan has to make a name for itself when their king finally returns. Rated for language, just in case. Previous Kusanagi/OC. Other pairings may or may not ensue later on.
1. Welcome the Queen

A/N: So I know there are other clans. But since some of them were/are not named or given speculation, I decided to pick one and make up my own. So I tweaked it around and worked with it. I don't own K Project, so this is just my idea on how the story might have gone had my made up Purple clan been involved. The storyline doesn't actually change, though.

Chapter One

"Get back here! What'd you just steal, you bastard?!"

A figure dashed into a side alley, jumping over garbage cans and knocking them over to deter their angry pursuer. Long sleeves billowed, one sliding up for just a moment to reveal something large and red clenched in their hand. The russet-haired boy on the skateboard easily jumped over the obstacles in time to glimpse the item. "I knew it!" he yelled. "You stole something! Give it back!"

He heard a laugh drifting back on the wind as the thief continued to run, wall jumping up the buildings of the alley and onto the roof. Yata Misaki yelped and ducked as they jumped over his head. "Hey!" Flipping his skateboard into his hands, he quickly climbed the ladder after them. Scrambling onto the roof, he looked around and spotted the figure standing on the edge. They were masked and wearing a long coat that was buttoned all the way to the neck with the hood pulled up. "You shitty thief! What did you take? Give it here." He walked toward them, extending his hand, when the person pulled off the mask and hood. Long midnight-purple hair tumbled down in tresses as a grin spread on smooth lips.

"Oh? The little boy wants to have my treasure? You're so determined, and yet you don't even know what it is? How cute~"

Yata's eyes widened and he took a step back. "A-A girl? Wait…" He squinted and saw the elaborate moon-shaped symbol on her neck, just below her jawline on the left side. "That symbol! Are you with the Purple Clan?!" She nodded, her indigo eyes gleaming. "Yes, I am! How clever you are!" She sighed, clasping a hand to her cheek. "What a pity. And after I tried so hard to keep our clan separated and mysterious from the rest, too."

Yata was stunned. He'd never met or even seen a Purple Clansman before. Hell, he'd only seen the symbol once when Kusanagi had drawn it for him. He shook his head, trying to maintain his composure. "What were you doing in HOMRA's bar? What did you take?" The woman tilted her head and reached into her pocket. "Oh what, this?" She pulled out a large, red piece of blown glass that was shaped like a moon and clouds. "Oh, it's just something I let Kusanagi-kun, ah, _borrow_ for a while, so now I'm taking it back."

She pocketed it and shifted her weight. "Tell your King that Ootori Nanami gives her regards. He'll know who I am." She snapped her fingers, and Yata felt like the world was swirling upside-down in his head, and a gale-like force knocked him back a few feet. "W-Wait! Come back…here…" He staggered and sank onto the concrete roof. When his mind cleared, he looked around and she was gone. "Ootori Nanami…huh."

&#&#&#&#&#&#

Izumo nearly launched himself over the counter when Yata relayed the event. Yata had never seen him so serious and agitated. "You're _sure_ she said Ootori Nanami? What else did she say?" The boy pointed to the empty spot on the counter where the glass moon had been. "She said she's taking back that moon that she let you borrow."

He turned as Mikoto strolled into the bar. "Mikoto-san! I met a Purple Clansman today. She said to give you her regards, and that her name was Ootori Nanami." Suoh Mikoto froze for a moment, letting the information sink in. "…What?" Yata stared, worried he'd said something wrong. "Er, said her name was Ootori Nanami, and she gave you her regards…?" Mikoto's brow furrowed deeply. "You're sure that was her name?" Yata nodded; this was getting repetitive. The name wasn't that hard to remember. "Yes, that's what she said. Is that bad?"

Mikoto heaved a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair, exhaling a cloud of cigarette smoke. "I dunno. But if that really was Ootori Nanami, then you just met the Purple King." Yata was stunned for the second time that day. Nah, he was darn shocked. "The…Purple King?! No way! Then that thing she did?" Kusanagi nodded. "Yes. That was most likely her aura. I'm surprised you withstood her as well as you did. Either she wasn't trying, or she's very weak at the moment."

He absently began rearranging wine glasses behind the counter. "It's been a long time since anyone has seen or heard of the Purple Clan," he explained. "I met Nanami-san a while back, when I was around twenty-two, and she was…eighteen, I think. She wasn't the Purple King then. We dated for a little while. She gave me that moon trinket to keep an eye on it, although I'm not sure why she'd want it back now, nor what it even does." Mikoto laughed slightly and leaned against the wall. "The Purple Clan specializes in mind-image manipulation and psychic abilities based largely on shadows, but most lower levels are limited to moving small objects. Ootori has to grant them the abilities to actually manipulate the shadows."

Yata tilted his head. "But if that's so, why haven't we seen so much as a flicker from them?" Kusanagi frowned, folding his arms and staring at the ceiling. "I don't know. Honestly, I wasn't sure if Nanami-san was still alive. The last time I saw her, she was in the hospital after a driving incident. They said she was hit by an eighteen-wheeler, but the… _suspect_ hadn't been found." He sighed heavily and continued. "There was an explosion in the hospital about three days later, and a lot of patients disappeared, including Nanami-san. No one who worked there or had been in the building up to an hour prior had any recollection of anything leading up to the event."

Turning to the Red King, Izumo watched him. "Mikoto, you seem to know a lot more about the abilities of the Purple Clan than I do. Have you fought with them since the incident?" The red-haired man sighed again and settled on the couch, remaining silent for a few moments. "…I ran into them a few years ago. They might have changed since then, though." The bartender hummed in agreement as Yata went out to think over this new information. "Well," Kusanagi murmured. "It seems the Purple Clan has returned. This is gonna be a bitch, isn't it…Damn."

Looking to the king lounging on the couch, he smiled wanly. "We didn't tell him the whole truth, did we…" It was more of a statement than a question, but Mikoto huffed in affirmation. "Nope." The bartender sighed, setting down the glass in his hand. He'd subconsciously been cleaning it harder than normal, leaving it spotless. He frowned as he noticed a small engraving in the bottom of the bowl of the glass.

Lifting it up for inspection, he smiled slightly. "Hey." He tossed it at Mikoto, who caught it in one hand and raised it above his head. An eyebrow rose, followed by a tired laugh. "She's definitely back." He tilted his head. "Can I melt it?" Izumo clicked his tongue and made 'gimme' motions with his hands. "No, you can't. It's a perfectly fine glass if I just remove the etching." The Red King snorted and tossed it back. "Jeez, you and your bad memories can stay away from my glasses," Kusanagi teased. Mikoto just closed his eyes, rolling over to face the back of the couch.

"Not all of the memories are bad."


	2. Amongst Others

A/N: Hello, hello again! Apologies that this is t _wo months later, oh geez._ In any case, sorry it's not much – this is more of another introductory chapter than anything. There'll be more in the next one, I promise. Thank you so much for reading!

Chapter Two

The dark shadows of the back alleys were certainly just as dank as she remembered. "Ah~h, just as much of a dump as always." Pulling the strings of her hood, she tucked a strand of hair back before stepping into an especially dark corner. "Now…let's hope I can still do this." Her eyes closed, her arms coming up to hug herself gently. "A little more. Just a little…" She breathed deeply and felt her body start to sway back and forth. She'd just opened her mouth again when-

"The chant is hardly necessary, Ootori-sama."

Nanami's eyebrow twitched and she let out her breath in a huff. "And your interruption is just as needed." Opening her eyes, she took a step forward, smiling at the newcomer. "And yet may I say how happy I am to see you again. It's been a long while, hasn't it, Fuusaku?" She stared at him, something akin to regret in her eyes. "How many years?" The young man smiled and knelt before her. "Four years, Ootori-sama. Our faith held strong in you, our king." She hummed, bending down to tilt his head up to her. "Don't kneel for someone like me. Stand up now, come on. Let me earn my place as your king." Fuusaku Eiji nodded and stood, toying with a bleached strand of hair.

After a few seconds of silence, Nanami sighed. "As stoic as ever, I see. Well, hopefully the others are more social, eh?" He simply shrugged. She reached up and brushed aside his bangs to see the scar that ran from his temple to his ear. "You healed nicely. Have you gathered the information that I asked for?" Fuusaku nodded and turned away, heading further into the alley. "Yes, I have it all filed away for you. I relayed the message to the others that you would return soon. Everyone has arrived except for Uiro and Hojou, as they've been overseas."

Nanami hummed in acknowledgement, following after him. "Good to know. And they are all healthy?" she pressed, folding her hands behind her back. There was a faint falter in his step at this question, but as always, his expression gave nothing and yet everything away. "We're all fine, thanks to you." Fuusaku rested his hand on a wall and the Purple King smiled as a door shimmered into view. "I'm glad to hear it. Shall we?" He brushed his fingers over his scarf and stepped back. "After you."

She stepped inside and pulled back her hood, ears sensitive to the surroundings as the door slammed shut, plunging the two of them into total darkness. "Ah. Too dark, even for me." Snapping her fingers, there was a clicking sound as a series of switches were turned on, resulting in lights flickering to life all the way down the long, narrow hall and illuminating the ascending staircase. As she walked on ahead, Nanami retied the scarlet red ribbon on the left side of her hair. She could feel Fuusaku's eyes on her and guessed that he was just as nervous as she, but for different reasons of course. She didn't need to use her abilities to see that.

Opening the door at the top of the stairway, Nanami's eyes widened as warm light washed over her. "Fuusaku, what is this? What happened to the place I left you?" Whirling around, she took in the room. No longer was it a dark and dreary room of boring gray concrete. Two marble gladiator statues stood at attention on either side of the doorway and two paintings were framed and hung upon each of the respective walls, with purple curtains pulled away from the windows to let in light. On the floor, large pillows were placed in a seemingly haphazard yet pleasing formation over dark red carpets. Fuusaku chuckled and stood beside her. "Do you like it? It was Wakatsu's idea." She smiled up at him. "I do. It looks wonderful." And while that was true… "But where is everyone?"

Her words triggered a faint giggle from behind the curtains, and her indigo eyes glowed. Fuusaku remained silent and looked away, but she could clearly sense his contentment in waves. Closing her eyes, her aura flickered outward to all corners of the room. "My Clansmen – my friends. Let's see who's here, yes?" Tilting her head, Nanami felt pride blooming in her chest. There were so many of them here. They'd kept their faith.

"I can see…Mutsuki-san, Rio, Kira, Tooya-chan, Yumoto-san, Haa-kun, Wakatsu-kun, Mikki, Ibuki, Yana."

Naming them off, little tendrils of shadow tapped the people she called one by one, hastily like it was a fleeting game of tag. She blinked and looked back at Fuusaku, her brows furrowing as her clansmen revealed themselves. "Fuusaku, you said everyone is here. Where is-" A sharp creak of the door across the room had her turning. "Is it me you're looking for?" An old woman marched into the room, her stride steady though she carried a cane hooked over her wrist. "Takara-san!" Nanami's eyes lit up and the tension in the group quickly dissipated as she clasped the elderly woman's hands in her own. "Even you came back. I'm so grateful. Everyone, thank you!"

Tooya, the youngest, bounced over to her side, bumping his shoulder against her. "Nanami-nee, I got taller, y'see!" She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course you did! And I'm sure your big brother is very proud of you. Right, Kira?" The tallest man of the group grinned, dropping his arm on her head and poking her cheek. "You know it. And it's all thanks to you he's got that chance, Ootori-san." Rio giggled, reaching forward to lift Nanami's hands in hers. "We're ready for you, Nanami. Come at us with everything you've got."

The dark haired young woman let out a contented sigh, looking around at al of them. "I must apologize to you all for leaving you so long. I don't doubt that it was difficult to stay hidden." Yumoto nodded sagely. "It's true. We had a run-in with that Red King some time back. We, uh, weren't able to wipe his memory or nothing, though. Sorry." Nanami frowned, bringing a hand to her chin. "Mm, I suppose not. Last I checked, he's pretty resilient to Mind-Visual control." She shrugged and waved her hands at them. "Don't worry about it; he's always been a pain. For now, it's time we showed ourselves. Fuusaku, you said you had the files?"

Her second-in-command nodded, moving towards a series of drawers along the wall, where he extracted two folders and handed them to her. The Purple King accepted them, spreading the contents on the table nearest the west window as the others gathered around. "The Usagi and Scepter 4, hmm? Clever names for themselves, but I'd expect no less, especially of that Munakata of Blue. Theirs are the most cunning kings yet, I'd say," she muttered, staring at the photographs, maps and information of the three other currently known kings and their clans.

Mikki and Ibuki, the twins, cooed simultaneously. "Nanami-sama, will we take them on?" they asked eagerly. She huffed, and another shadowy tendril flicked out, plucking one of Hachirou's needle-like hairpins and stabbing it onto the face of the leftmost photograph. "No, not those ones. Not yet. We're going after HOMRA." Looking up, she smiled at the people gathered around. "Well, how about it? Might as well test the lion's temper and jump right into the ring." Nanami could feel the excitement and apprehension rippling through them and in her long sleeve, her fist clenched. _'Well, I suppose we'll see if it really has been four years. It's about time I pulled that thorn from my side.'_


End file.
